One of the methods for sensing magnetic fields is to position a coil so that it is traversed by the field. A potential induced in the coil provides a measure of the field traversing the coil.
U. S. Patent Application 2015/0303706, to Bronson et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a current sensing system for wireless energy transfer that may include a printed circuit board, wherein the printed circuit board may include at least a first layer, a second layer, and a third layer.
PCT Patent Application WO2016083839 to Foord, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a substrate comprising an aperture for receiving a sample of a substance to be tested. The substrate has an electrically conductive coil printed thereon, which surrounds the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,813, to Heizmann et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a supporting member of a tachogenerator. The supporting member is executed as a printed circuit board (PCB), whereby contacts are provided on one side of the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,518,374, to Olsson et al. whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a portable locator for detecting a buried object characterized by an electromagnetic (EM) field emission employing three-dimensional sensor arrays each having three substantially-identical EM field sensors disposed on a flexible annular wall having a radial centroid defining a sensing axis.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.